The Box
by Sayona13
Summary: Soul is stuck with cleaning duty for the week. But when he goes to clean Maka's room, he finds something that he would have never expected. Who knew one little box could cause so much trouble. SoulxMaka one shot.


**AN: Real quick, just wanted to say I do not own these characters. They all belong to Soul Eater!**

* * *

It was Sunday night which only meant one thing, trivia night. Sundays slowly became Soul and Maka's favorite day of the week. About a month ago, a new trivia-based game show premiered on TV and right off the bat, Maka loved it. Soul was never big on shows that required a wealth of knowledge, so whenever she put it on he found other things to do. Maka on the other hand loved challenging herself against the players on TV, but her competitive nature yearned for a challenger on her side of the screen. So, by using her knowledge of Soul, she came up with the perfect added incentive to get him to watch the show with her.

* * *

"A bet?" Soul had asked. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I mean why not make things interesting?" Maka responded with an earnest look.

"This was the best incentive you could come up with? Pass." He said with a bored look.

Maka fidgeted in her seat as she tried to think of how to win him over. "Oh come on, It'll be fun! Our first wager can be that loser cleans the apartment for the week."

Soul sighed, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Maka, you just combined the two least fun things in the world." On his other hand he extended one finger after the other to exaggerate his point. "One, getting my ass kicked by you in trivia. And two, then having to do chores because of it."

"But there's a good chance you'll beat me." She said not willing to give up. Soul shot her a speculative look waiting for an explanation to her claim. "Think about it," she said. "Not all the topics are about stuff you'd learn at school. In fact most of them deal with pop culture, art and _music_." She said with an extra emphasis on her last word. The blonde grinned as she saw her partner's eyebrow rise in a contemplative look.

After a brief moment of silence, Soul answered. "One show. I'll try it for one show, but if it turns out you're just hustling me, then forget any chance to get me to watch it again."

But as soon as Soul won that first night, he knew he'd be hooked until the show went off the air.

So now a month later, Soul eagerly cleaned off the couch in preparation of tonight's show. He had been feeling lucky this week and although he would never admit it to Maka, he had actually brushed up on some history and classical literature to ensure his win. Maka had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

"Geez, I destroyed you tonight!" Maka said with a triumphant grin. Soul currently had no words because destroy him she did. The one week he had prepared himself was the one week all of the topics changed to new ones. It was as if Lord Death himself did not want Soul to win. "I don't know why you choked, but enjoy your cleaning this week!" She snickered as she headed off to bed leaving Soul on the couch to wallow in his embarrassing loss.

* * *

The punishment of having to clean wasn't the worst part for Soul. No matter how good the bets got, the real prize was the gloating the winner got to do for the week. And Soul was currently hating himself for the loss.

"You missed a spot." Maka practically sang out as she hovered over Soul. "You also missed about 12 questions, but don't worry, there's always next Sunday."

"If you don't wipe that smug look off your face, I'll mop it off," he growled as he threateningly raised the mop off the kitchen floor. Maka only laughed and raised both hands up in front of her chest.

"Okay, okay, easy there. You know I'm only teasing. Besides, if you didn't want to agree to the bet then you shouldn't have." Soul continued to glare at her as he lowered the mop back down to the floor. Maka kept her smile as she collected her coat and bag from the kitchen table. "And, don't worry, I'll be out of your hair tonight so you can clean in peace."

Soul glanced up from his work and eyed her for a moment. "Where are you off to this late?" Maka hesitated only for a second before answering. "Oh, uh, Marie and Stein asked me to babysit for them tonight. I'll probably wind up just crashing there so don't worry if I'm not home later."

Soul paused momentarily from his mopping to ponder the idea of Maka watching a child. "They asked a two-star meister to babysit?"

Maka just shrugged off the question. "Never can be too safe with your kids I guess." Sensing the strange silence between the two, Maka proceeded to the door. "Well, I better get going. Goodnight!"

"Later," soul said. And with that Maka was gone.

Maka typically didn't like having people in her room. She had to share every other room in the apartment with Soul so she liked having one room all to herself. It was like her own private Maka sanctuary. Normally, her room was the cleanest in the apartment, but with her increased training schedule, she began to slack off with her organization. So when Soul first lost the trivia night, she decided that so long as she was around, he would be allowed to tidy up her room.

However, with Maka gone for the night, Soul wasn't about to miss the opportunity to clean her room without her constant nagging. So he gathered a laundry basket and a garbage bag and entered his meister's room. The small room had a few clothes scattered here and there on the floor, but like any week when he had to clean, her room was nearly perfect. He dropped to the floor and began gathering the clothes. There was a small pile in particular by the foot of her bed. As he began scooping them into the basket, he felt something solid in between the mix of shirts, skirts and socks. He reached for the object and to his complete and utter shock, he pulled out a box of condoms.

"The fuck?!"

He immediately threw the object across the room as if it burned his hand to touch it. Soul's mind was overloading with thoughts and questions as he tried to make any sense at all of what he just found. He even pinched his arm a few times just to make sure this wasn't one weird dream.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, maybe it was something else. Yeah, maybe I just misread._

Soul took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself that this was all just one big misunderstanding. Slowly, the weapon made his way over to where he'd thrown the box and carefully picked it back up off the floor. He turned the object over in his hands and to his horror, there was no mistaking it; Maka Albarn, the tiny-tits bookworm who he'd known for most of his life had a box of condoms in her room. He paled in the face and thought he might pass out at the weirdness of it all. This was so un-cool of him to be freaking out over a stupid box. So what if she had condoms? The two of them weren't kids anymore; it was only natural that she had these in her room. Maka had to stop hating men eventually, so the real question about all this shouldn't have been why she owned them, but who the hell was she using them with.

Soul felt lightheaded again and thought he might pass out. This was all too frieken weird for him to take in.

_Maka is sexually active. Maka is having sex with someone. Maka is having sex._

But no matter how many times he tried to make sense of it all, it just seemed impossible for him to imagine Maka that way; sweaty and panting and naked and actually having sex. The images his mind evoked felt like a punch to the head.

_What the fuck am I thinking?!_

A knocking sound on the apartment door shook him from his thoughts. As he began to stand up, he heard a voice calling from outside in the hallway.

"Soul? Are you home? Can you get the door for me, I forgot something!"

_FUCK._

It was Maka knocking at the door. He began to hear the sound of her keys rustling in her bag and he quickly stuffed the box back in the pile of clothes, grabbed the basket and booked it back to his own room. He managed to close his door just as she turned her key and entered into their apartment.

"Soul? Hello? Are you here?"

He quickly ripped off his shirt, turned off his lights and jumped onto his bed. It didn't take long for Maka to make her way over to his room. She slowly opened his door and whispered a curse under her breath.

"Sorry Soul, I didn't know you were sleeping!" He grumbled something inaudible, too scared to form words, worried that he would blurt out what his mind was reeling over. With one more apology, she shut his door. He heard her go to her room, come back to the living room and then go back out the front door.

Soul waited a good 10 minutes before he worked up the nerve up to go back over to Maka's room. Had he been caught in her room with her secret stash exposed, he imagined his punishment would be a Maka chop of death. The thought alone made him shudder. In her room, he was practically drawn back over to the pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. For some reason, his gut was telling him that he knew exactly what she forgot to take with her. Almost scared to confirm his thoughts, he slowly reached his hand back into the pile of clothes and sure enough, the box of condoms were gone.

* * *

Soul rolled over in bed the next morning, wishing that last night had just been a dream. His back was sore from tossing and turning most of the night. His thoughts kept him up for nearly the entire night. And just as Maka said, she did not return home.

_Babysitting my ass. She could have at least told me the truth._

The fact that she had to lie about seeing someone really bothered him. It wasn't like he would have cared. Had she told him, he probably would have applauded her since she was getting some action in the first place. Even if she was with someone as lame as Hiro, he would've at least liked to get the honest truth from his meister. If she couldn't trust telling him about something as stupid as this, maybe there were more serious things she wasn't telling him as well. The idea of Maka not trusting him really bummed him out.

When she got home later that day he made sure to distance himself from her since he feared his foul -mood would raise questions to something being wrong. When she finally questioned why he was in his room all day, he just blamed it on a minor cold. But she must have sensed something was up since she cooked his favorite meal for dinner and then did all the dishes herself, an act she only did when she wanted Soul to cheer up.

Her kind acts only put him in more of a shit-mood. Here she was respecting his space and trying to make him feel better, when the real reason he was so upset was because she was sleeping with someone and decided to keep it private. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like a jerk. Her sexual encounters weren't really his business. He was just acting like a jealous little boy, how un-cool. As he laid in bed, waiting for sleep to take him from his thoughts, he couldn't help but dwell on the topic. Maybe his sour mood was coming from somewhere else. Maybe, just maybe, it was because somewhere in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, he had thought she might choose him to be her first.

That night, he dreamed of Maka. The first part of his dream he kept seeing only parts of her at a time. Her green eyes, her smile, her hands, her hair, her legs, her neck, her lips. Then things got weird as he got flashes of her with a man. Blurred images of her crying out under the man kept swirling around. He couldn't tell who the man was. His face kept switching among the faces of his friends; Black Star, Kid, Kilik, Ox, Harvar.

When Soul woke up the next day he found himself on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" The words came out louder than he'd meant and before he could even hit himself, he heard her voice from the other side of his door.

"Soul, are you ok in there?" Her voice held traces of concern.

He was never good at lying so he said as much of the truth as he could. "Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream."

He could hear her sigh. "Ok, but if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here."

There she was again, being so comforting and sweet. He groaned and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Today he would not hide away in his room. After his last dreams, he now had a question on his mind that needed answering.

* * *

"Are you sleeping with Maka?"

Kid nearly choked on his tea as he stared wide eyed at his white haired friend. "What?!" he managed to sputter out in between coughs.

Soul's face remained unaltered as he looked back at Kid. "Please, if you are, just tell me, I need to know."

Kid took a moment to regain his composure. "No, of course not! Why the hell would you think that?" He continued to eye his friend convinced that Soul had finally lost it.

Unsure of how to justify his question, Soul paused to think of what to say next. "Do you have an idea as to who she might be sleeping with?"

Kid lost it as he stared at Soul, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Wha-? Do I look like Patty or Liz to you?! How on earth would I know? Soul, where is this even coming from?"

Relief washed over Soul and he relaxed, but only for a moment. For right after his relief, it dawned on him just how crazy he probably looked asking these questions to the new Lord Death.

"Kid, I think something's snapped in my head." The weapon told Lord Death about what he found, how Maka had lied and his recent dreams. Kid, being the more level-headed and rational one of his male friends, listened to Soul's story in silence, occasionally nodding his head.

When Soul finished, Kid took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say could possibly hit a nerve. "Well, Soul, could you perhaps be jealous?" Soul's face turned red as he glared at the death God.

"What? You think I'm jealous that it's not me? As if I'd want to bang my meister," Soul mumbled out.

"Erm, uh actually I meant jealous of Maka, since she's involved with someone and you're not…"

"Oh." The two sat there in silence, both feeling more awkward than the other.

Kid was the first to break the uncomfortable moment. "Why don't you stay in one of my guest rooms until you figure things out?"

The weapon thought it over and nodded. Maybe some time away from his meister would be exactly what he needed.

* * *

That night, he laid awake thinking about Kid's question and his own response. Sure, every now and then he'd catch a glimpse down Maka's shirt, or she'd sit a little too close to him during their movie night. And sure, he'd get a little aroused at these actions. Heck, he'd even thought about what it would be like to kiss her once or twice before. She had come a long way from being the scrawny tomboy she once was. She developed more as a young woman and she even dabbled with makeup now. Any guy would be stupid to not find her attractive. I mean, he was a guy living with a girl. It was only natural to let the mind wander once in a while. But he'd never gone so far as to picture what sex with her would be like. She was his meister and his best friend and the idea just didn't make sense. And yet somehow, in these past few days, it was all he could think about. How did she feel, taste, sound? He pictured her with another man. Did she like it on top? Did she whisper lustful things during? Did she cry out her partner's name? Did he even get her off? Could Soul get her off?

_Jealous._

The word bounced around in his skull.

* * *

Unfortunately for Soul, staying away from the apartment only made things worse. Without him there, who knew if Maka was doing it on their couch or in their bathroom? He couldn't stand the thought of some guy taking her in _**their **_home. That one stupid box of condoms really was driving him insane. By Saturday night, he figured the only way to truly put an end to all this was to just to ask Maka about it, even if it would lead to his brutal death. He figured his restless imagination would never give him another peaceful night of sleep until this situation was sorted out. So he came up with a plan and prayed it would work.

When he came back to the apartment Sunday evening, Maka was in the bathroom taking a shower.

_Perfect._

Soul didn't want her asking him a million questions about his stay with kid and wanted to make things seem as normal as they'd ever been. He had only left her a voicemail saying that he and Kid were discussing confidential death-scythe matters and that he'd be back whenever they were done. To his surprise, she never called back, but he soon figured she would expect a total debriefing as soon as he returned home. But since she was currently preoccupied, Soul began his usual Sunday ritual of making dinner, cleaning off the couch and preparing for the trivia show.

By the time Maka finished with her shower and changed into sleepwear, she was greeted by Soul in the living room with a plate of food and a spot next to him on the couch.

"Ah, so he's alive after all," she said in a flat tone. "What could have possibly been so damn secretive that you and Kid needed four days to talk about?" Her arms were crossed and she tapped one finger lightly on her arm as if expecting an immediate response.

Soul's eyes watched as a drop of water fell from her still damp hair onto a patch of her pale creamy skin. He had a sudden urge to reach out and trace the trail of water with his hand.

"Well?" Her question shook him from his thoughts and he gave his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"It was really nothing. We can talk about it later, but first can't we just do some trivia? The show's about to start." He kept smiling at her, hoping she would give in. After a few seconds, she sighed shaking her head and made her way over to the empty spot on the couch.

"Fine. But as soon as it's over I expect you to tell me everything Soul Eater Evans." Soul nodded and grabbed the remote. In order for his plan to work, he had to get her to agree to one more thing.

"So I was thinking, for this week's bet, maybe we could change it up?" He tentatively asked.

The blonde hesitated for a moment, considering her answer. "What did you have in mind?"

Soul grinned triumphantly knowing he was one step closer to fulfilling his plan. "Ok, so instead of chores for the week, how about winner gets to ask unlimited questions for an hour and loser has to answer them truthfully?" Maka raised her eyebrow, unsure of why her weapon would find that appealing, but seeing as she wanted some answers, she nodded. "Alright, awesome, may the best man win."

* * *

It was a close game. The closest they'd ever had. They were tied right up until the end. Had Soul not answered the final bonus question correctly, it would have been a stalemate. But he couldn't celebrate just yet. The most difficult part of the night was about to begin.

Maka grabbed the remote, switched off the TV and turned to face Soul on the couch. "Alright mister winner, you're on the clock, better start asking."

The weapon sat their silently on the couch, wondering if this had actually been a good idea. But it was too late to back out, after tonight, there was no going back. He just hoped Maka wouldn't hate him…or kill him.

_Come on Soul, you can do this, just start with baby steps and work your way to the big question .Just keep your cool._

He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. "So, have you ever had the hots for one of our friends?" The blonde looked dumbfounded. That was certainly not the question she expected to hear from Soul. Then again, she hadn't really been too sure what to expect to begin with.

"Come on Soul, be serious." She expected him to start laughing and move on to something else, but he just sat there intently staring at her.

"I am serious."

"Oh. Uh, I don't know. I guess back when I first met Kid I thought he was kind of cute, but I'd hardly consider that having the 'hots' for him."

_Well that didn't get me anywhere. The heck do I ask next?_

"Uh, right. So who was your first kiss?" His meister's face showed a tinge of red on her cheeks as she broke their eye contact to stare at the floor.

"What's with these questions soul?"

He nonchalantly shrugged as he answered. "Dunno. We never talk about this stuff. Guess I'm just curious."

"Well you can't expect me to open up about this stuff if you don't as well." Her hands fiddled and clenched at the fabric of her sleep shorts. "For the love of Death Soul, this stuff is embarrassing."

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone once said, 'If you didn't want to agree to the bet then you shouldn't have.'"

She made a small sound of annoyance as her face grew a shade darker. "Of all the times you choose to actually listen to me." Knowing how stubborn he was, she decided to just get it over with quickly. "I guess it was Black Star when we were really little. But it was just an accident," she hastily added.

Soul felt strangely relieved that it at least was an innocent kiss by his other best friend. Her answer gave him a little more confidence for his next question. "So , do you currently have feelings for someone?"

"Soul!" Maka looked significantly more annoyed by this question. "I hardly think it's any of your business."

"Come on, you lost. A bet's a bet."

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto his crimson orbs. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be asking questions like these? Since when did you care about any of this crap?" He shrugged again, but said nothing else, waiting for her to give her answer. "Come on, can't you just drop this and ask me something else?" He saw her shaking slightly so he reached out his hand to her shoulder to calm her down.

"Maka you can trust me, come on." The blonde chewed softly at the corner of her lip, contemplating her answer.

After a few minutes of silence, she gave a barely audible, "Yeah."

Soul's gut lurched at her response. So this wasn't just sex, she really liked this guy too. He had to know who it was. Was it another meister? Another weapon? Could it be one of the other death scythes?

"How serious are you guys?" Maka's brow furrowed at the question.

"What are you talking about Soul?" He sucked in a sharp breath and got up from the couch, unable to look at her.

"Come on Maka, don't make me rephrase it, just, you know." The meister stood up as well and didn't bother to hide her growing aggravation from her voice.

"I don't get what you're asking? I'm not serious with anyone like that Soul."

He knew at that point there was no easy way to hint at it so he just blurted it out. "I found the condoms in your room last week when I was cleaning. It was a total accident and I'm sorry, I just want to know the guy who's-"

"YOU WHAT?" Her voice cut him off before he could even finish and he felt the ever familiar feeling of a book spine being thrust down on his head. He was afraid to see how infuriated she'd become and he covered his head expecting more attacks. But when he turned around, she didn't look that mad. Her face was just super red and she looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"Soul Evans, do you think I'm using those with someone?!"

"What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"You're not supposed to think anything! And you're definitely not supposed to think it's ok to just waltz into my room when I'm not home!"

He grimaced knowing how that was the reason this all started. "I know! I know. And I'm sorry."

She waited a bit before carefully selecting her next words. "And so what if I had used them?"

The weapon was at a loss for words. He felt his own cheeks heating up. Just then, he heard a scoff of laughter come from Maka. "Oh my Death, are you bothered by the idea of me sleeping with someone?"

It was now his turn to feel flustered. "No, I just-. Cool guys don't let douchey guys sleep with their friends."

Maka let out another spurt of laughter. "No it's definitely more than that. Soul, what aren't you telling me?" A wicked grin came upon her face. "You know I'll find out what you're hiding." She began to walk closer to him and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. "Are you jealous that you wouldn't see me as often if I was with a guy?"

Something came over him when she said that. He swiftly pinned her by her shoulders to the nearest wall and stared intently into her eyes. "All this talk of other guys Maka. You're right in a way, you know." She remained absolutely still, not daring to break his gaze. "I don't like the idea of someone else putting their hands on you." He moved closer to her. "And I don't intend on sharing my meister with anyone else anymore." And just like that his lips were on hers, hungry for more of her. It took her a moment to fully process what was happening before completely giving in to his frantic movements. As his tongue traced along the curve of her bottom lip he ran his hands slowly down her shoulders until they rested on her waist. The different sensations caused her to gasp, giving Soul the entry into her mouth he so desperately wanted. She liked the roughness of it all and brought her hands up to his neck bringing him closer. Soul gladly complied and pinned his body to hers against the wall. Still wanting more of her, he gently raked his sharp teeth over her lower lip rewarding him with a sweet sounding moan that sent shivers shooting through his nerves.

It took every ounce of self control to break away from Souls mouth as she gasped for air. As she caught her breathe, he began leaving soft trails of kisses on her jaw line. The blonde brought her hand to his cheek and held his face steady for a moment. His eyes re-opened and he wore a stupid grin on his face. Maka could feel him wanting to return to what they started, but she couldn't just leave their conversation the way it was.

"Soul, what did you mean about not sharing me with anyone else _anymore_?" He brought up a hand from her waist to brush some of her hair away from her face.

"Maka, I don't give a shit about this guy is or what he feels for you. I just know there's no way he can feel the way I do about you. I want to be the one you choose to be with." She couldn't help but laugh at how he clueless he was.

"Soul,_ you_ are the guy I have feelings for. It's been you all along." She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

The weapon looked momentarily confused by her words. "But, wait, what about the condoms?"

She reached up and played with some of the loose strands of his hair. "What about them? I technically didn't say that I actually used them."

Soul thought back to their conversation minutes before and inwardly groaned. What an idiot he'd been. He was so caught up in the moment, he hadn't actually listened to what she said. "Wait, so why did you have them?"

The blonde blushed. "It was Stein and Marie's anniversary last week. That's why they needed me to babysit. Earlier that day, Marie asked me to pick her up a box since she was busy making a big surprise dinner for Stein. She wanted me to keep everything a surprise so that's why I didn't tell you."

Soul's smile faded at the thought of Stein and Marie and condoms. "Gross."

Maka laughed at his sour face and kissed him again. "I know, right?" Using her new-found boost of confidence from Souls confession to her, she got close to his ear and whispered, "But now I kind of wish I'd kept them."

_Fuck, that was hot._

That was all he needed to hear before his lips joined hers again. He crouched slightly, bringing his hands to her legs and then hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and when his hands accidentally skimmed over her rear, she ground her hips lightly against his.

"Fuck…Maka." He breathed out. "I'm starting to wish you kept them as well."

She smiled against his lips. "I guess it's a good thing it was buy-one-get-one free last week."

* * *

**AN: Whoop there it is. Haha so let me know of what you thought about it! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want me to write more? And yeah, yeah, I know, I ended it a little open ended, but I'm sure you all can figure out what happened next. Maybe I'll add a part two picking up where I left off? Maybe? I dunno haha. Only time shall tell. :p**


End file.
